disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Mission Enterprise
Star Trek: Mission Enterprise is a Indoor 3D Motion Based Roller Coaster loosely based on the Star Trek Movies by J.J Abrahams. The plot involves new recruits of the Enterprise helping the USS Enterprise fight off either 3 villains: Captain Nero, Khan, or Krall Ride Summary Queue: As You Enter the ride. The queue takes place in a Blue whiteish like light filled queue where the TVs on the Ceiling show Clips from The 3 Movies of Star Trek. Star Trek itself. Into darkness and Beyond. And there is also a showcase of The Team's Gear. Fortunately. Guests go to a machine and there are blue doors to each three rides which in fact Guests can Only Choose Captain Nero. Khan, And Khall. Then They walk to the Break room and into the Frontier Halls. And As they get to the open doors. There are huge Flatscreen TV's on the ceiling in the Launch room showing the Safety Instructions and Kirk Explaining how the adventure will go and The villain your going up against interrupts him and He gets disgusted and bored as The villain loses connection And Captain Kirk says. "He might be gone. But *insert opponent here* is not dead. We will help you. Now Pick up your Enterprise Vision Goggles" And Riders go downstairs and do pick them up. Then Riders Board the Starship Enterprises. Ride As Riders get on their Mini Starship Enterprise (seating up 18 seats and somehow bigger than the Scoop from Spider-Man). The Ride and the bottoms are attached to a bottom of the track. The Ride is Split into 3 Sides when you ride which starts. Now, Riders Put on their Enterprise Vision Goggles (3-D Glasses) Captain Nero: As the Vehicle Starts and makes a sharp turn into the launch station (Similar to Back to the future: The ride on USR). Spock Appears as a voiceover on the speakers for your Starship Enterprise as he tells you That the vehicle will launch. And After the Transmission cuts off as he is done talking. The Starship Enterprise goes off into a high speed into darkness as they are in Space. Kirk's aircraft is seen as he wants you to follow him and The vehicle makes a virtual treble clef and speeds to 2 speed to Join him and Some of Captain Nero's Drones search for you as you drop down a trap door as you go back into the unknown voyage as you bump into Ships and crash through The x-1000 (which Captain Nero gets Away for that) and Bust right through some of the solar galaxy. Riders are then taken to Vulcan. Captain Nero's Ship is seen flying into the desertlands. Nyota then appears on the HD Monitor telling the riders that She Will come and help you up. Then She Needs Something. Then She gets interrupted by Captain Nero as he says this line. " Come On. Right This Way, Right This Way. Now..." He has a smirk on his face and screams. "KABOOM!." And Laughs all Sinisterical as they drops down into the volcanic quicksand Then Nyota Uhura appears in a Mech and She hovers over the riders with red flames and Helps them up with a drill hand And Both The Starship and Her Fly up into the Skies and She Tells The Riders. "Go Get Him! It's The Best of What You got!." And Guests then Boost up to The x-1000 And Out Of Nowhere. The Riders are then Transported into the ice age. Then The Starship leaves into the set and Find Some Ice Dinosaurs and Captain Nero's x-1000 Leads the dinosaurs and Then Nero Says. " That's it. Right this way. Right this way. Now Eat them! " And one Dinosaur swings its head and Chomps at the Starship. causing the screen and some of the light up Controls to go black but fortunately. The Starship then Launches back. Getting out of the dinosaur, causing things to go back to normal for the ship and Kirk's Tumbler appears out of the snow and Drives off but brakes and gets out and appears with his Snow armor and Sees the riders and says this. "Hey You Guys Are doing great! Most of you Broke out of the dinosaur FREELY! So He might in his lair so Let's Follow me" and The Tumbler then turns into an Aircraft and Both the Starship enterprise and The Aircraft of Kirk then fly off to space as Some drones and Nero's Minions come out of nowhere which Kirk throws a 3D Holographic pack of bullets and Missiles. Riders And Captain Kirk then obliterate and destroy all of the enemies seen. Then Spock's Spacebike Appears as he has his Armor on which then boosts into the Lair Sewers And Kirk from the monitor says. "Spock is in the Sewers... Go Follow and Race him at the same time." Which they do as the vehicle then makes Helixes. turns And spins blasting into hoops and more seizure inducing Images which the ship goes into his lair. Captain Nero is seen down in his throne saying. "Ah Kirk. Spock. And The Others. It seems that you got these wasted guests with you. You want to kill me? YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM UNSTOPPABLE" Then He makes a evil laugh. And Nyota activates her mech thruster while Kirk gets out of his tumbler and everyone else get into battle And The Starship Enterprise Fly into a dark room and Captain Nero Activates his minions and other that try to finish you but unfortunately, the walls start to break and destroy which the floors (which the team escapes) and Pavel gets in his mech and Nyota follows him as they both grab Captain Nero and Pavel asks the riders. "Can you fire him out of existence?" And The Starship starts to charge on the villain as he Vanishes and Explodes into existence. Unfortunately. Nyota And Pavel falls down out of their broken mechs as The riders stay in the Starship and makes one final drop and launch into a planet as Blood is covered on the screen and a girl screaming in pain is heard as The team clean the screens and congragulate the riders as Nyota then throws a flash bang as the screens turn black as the riders head back to the station and riders get off the vehicle Khan Khall Mechanics Summarize the mechanics for your ride here! Background Information *Write background information here! Category:Fanon Category:Attractions